Pseudomonas is a genus of short, rod-shaped bacteria. Several strains have been shown to have a limited ability to grow on a minimal media with mono-oleate polyoxyethylene ("Tween 80", available from Atlas Chemical) as carbon source. Howe et al., J. Gen. Microbiol., 92(1), pp. 234-235 (1976). Various uses have been described for strains belonging to the genus Pseudomonas although none specifically referenced P. mendocina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,112, issued May 24, 1983, inventors Misaki et al., discloses use of a microorganism strain belonging to the genus Pseudomonas isolated from a soil sample from an onion field in Japan to produce a nucleoside oxidase useful for enzymatic reactions involving various nucleosides.
In short, novel strains of Pseudomonas mendocina producing various enzymes have recently been discovered for a variety of applications.